Thief In The Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Vice City, the town where you can find any form of trouble... or trouble can find you. Angeline had grown up surrounded by the mob but now she fully starts to embrace the life... and it leaves Tommy to wonder where his little girl has gone.


_**12 hours ago...**_

" _Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" 15 year old Angeline screamed, fighting back against her attacker as they struggled over her Beretta M9 and she fired a few shots, two bullets lodging into his right arm and breaking it._

 _It was when she punched him after the shots that he snapped and slammed her head into the brick wall, causing her to drop her gun before he pinned her against the wall and was once again trying to pull her dress up._

 _The guy shot back as Jax tackled him and started punching him repeatedly, Angeline breathing heavily as her bruised legs were starting to give out and she frantically grabbed her gun. She had never seen Jax that enraged and it was scaring her._

" _Jax, stop! Stop it!" Angeline yelled, Jax looking at her before standing up and walking over, carefully pulling her into a hug._

 _Jax guided her to the grey and blue Infernus before driving her to Starfish Island and stopping at the Vercetti mansion, seeing Tommy outside. Tommy ran to the car as Jax helped Angeline out._

" _What happened?!" Tommy asks, him and Jax helping Angeline into the mansion._

" _One of the AOD cornered her in an alleyway… he tried to…" Jax says, Tommy placing his hands on Angeline's shoulders as she looked up at him._

" _Dad… I'm sorry, I should've stayed home tonight…" Angeline says, Tommy lightly stroking her hair._

" _It's not your fault, kiddo, don't ever blame yourself." Tommy whispered, kissing Angeline on her forehead._

 _Tommy and Jax helped Angeline upstairs and Tommy pulled Jax aside._

" _Did you kill him?" Tommy asked quietly once he was sure that Angeline was out of hearing range._

" _He wasn't moving when I took her away from there, Mr. Vercetti… after what he was trying to do, I don't care if he lives or not." Jax says, Tommy nodding._

 _Angeline locked herself in her bathroom and stripped herself down before she cleaned her makeup off, stepping into the shower and turning it on before she started cleaning herself off… the shower was normally calming._

 _But tonight, it was far from it._

 **Present time…**

Mid summer in Vice City was unpredictable in countless ways and she knew it as she stared out her father's office window at the thunderstorm that had started battering both Prawn and Starfish Island about five minutes ago.

Having only slept for 4 hours and those hours not being restful ones that would've soothed her, Angeline Vercetti was shaken to her very being after last night's attack… she was feeling trapped in its aftermath.

Her mocha toned eyes drifted to the nearby safe as she absentmindedly rubbed her reddish purple nails on her right hand against her pajama shorts… she knew what was kept in there and walked over after setting the half empty coffee cup down on the oak desk, putting the combination in and opening the safe.

Retrieving the Colt Python used to kill Sonny Forelli way before Angeline was born, the raven haired teen weighed it in her hands… her mind drifted back to her attacker and her rage spilled out, Angeline raising the Python and shooting the glass windows.

The noises sent Tommy running upstairs from the living room, him thankful that Mercedes had taken the boys to see Maria, Ken and their daughters and that Jax had left although he knew Jax and if he told them, Kirsten and Dylan, would be here soon to check on Angeline.

When Tommy reached the office and ran in, he saw Angeline tightly gripping the gun.

The glass had all six bullets lodged in it, Tommy seeing tears trailing down his daughter's bruised face after walking to her.

"Angel?" Tommy says, Angeline looking at him with an angry look that resembled his younger self. "It's okay, babydoll… just give me the gun." He says softly, Angeline handing him the now empty Python.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Angeline said numbly, Tommy pulling her into his arms… she flinched at first but eventually calmed down enough when his hand rubbed up and down her back.

"Don't ever be sorry, Angel… you can't keep the rage in." Tommy whispered as she held onto him.

After a while, Tommy looked at the cracked glass again and then back at his daughter before she left the office.

Tommy Vercetti could no longer deny it, it was right in front of him.

When Angeline's rage surfaced, she was exactly like him… and he knew it wasn't long before she'd be seeking revenge.


End file.
